Surveillance cameras allow users to view and capture video of a scene. Often, this video data allows security personnel or other users to monitor several areas at the same time for any number of reasons.
Surveillance cameras mounted in overhead locations may further allow users to monitor areas that may be otherwise difficult to view. However, installing surveillance cameras at overhead locations may be difficult and time consuming. For instance, many popular cameras require complex attachments to retain the camera in the ceiling within which it is mounted. Those assemblies that are considered simple to install are commonly unreliable. Moreover, the disassembly or removal of prior camera designs can be just as complex as their installation.